1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seedling raising sheet appropriately used in raising seedlings of paddy, a process for producing the seedling raising sheet, a seedling raising process and a cultivating process using the seedling raising sheet, and a transplanter using the seedling raising sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There Is a seedling raising sheet disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 50-57808, wherein a large number of paper cylinders are bonded together to produce an assembly, so that rice seeds are sowed and raised in each of paper cylinders filled with soil, and after the raising, the paper cylinders are separated from one another and planted.
In the above seedling raising sheet, however, the paper cylinders are bonded together to form the assembly and hence, the assembly is bulky and is not easy to handle. In addition, since the soil is filled in each of the paper cylinders, the assembly of the paper cylinders has a relatively large weight and as a result, too much labor is required for transporting the assembly. Moreover, during filling of the soil into the paper cylinders, the soil is scattered in the surrounding and as a result, the surrounding is liable to become dirty. Further, to conduct a mechanical transplantation, it is necessary to define the relative position of the paper cylinders strictly uniformly, making it difficult to provide an industrial mass-production.